one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valen Strike
Appearance Valen has an average body frame with tanned white skin with short brown hair that sticks out in the back. His eyes are the color brown. Valen stands at 5'9 and through the result of constant training has a honed physic. He has taken to wearing a black long coat with electric blue trimming draped over his shoulders, creating the image of a cape or cloak similar how many navy officers wear theirs. Each sleeve has the kanji for lightning and the back of the coat sports the jolly roger of the Strike Pirates. Underneath he carries his two swords and wears a gray short sleeved shirt with black pants. Occasionally he sports a pair of black tinted sunglasses. Personality Valen is a relatively easy going person. Unless it's important he prefers to take things at his own pace, letting others do the worrying while he relaxes and observes. He also has a sarcastic sense of humor, he enjoys proding others in good humor, usually stopping short of actually insulting them unless they have done something to anger him. Despite his easygoing nature, Valen is fiercely protective of those he considers friends or comrades. When they are threatened, Valen won't hold back and will enter a kind of beserker state until the ones responsible are defeated. This attitude stems from the Battle of Shimotsuki, where Valen was forced to retreat and his parents ended up killed. Since then he vowed never to be so weak and to protect those he cares about with his life. When his friends are endangered, there is no length he won't go to protect them. When faced with a challenge, Valen won't hesitate to face it. He follows the belief that if you back away without even trying you've failed, and as such he has a tendancy to throw himself into dangerous situations. However, he is by no means stupid. Despite a tendancy for recklessness, Valen prefers to keep a solid understanding of his strengths and weaknesses and if he feels the challenge is too much for him, he will stand down. He also prefers to look at a situation and get at least a basic understanding of it before getting involved. Valen has a strong enjoyment of fighting. Any chance to face a strong opponent is hard for him to ignore. Though if he has something more important to do, he will postpone or delay the fight until it is more appropriate unless forced. When faced with a weaker opponent, Valen will use intimidation to dissuade them from fighting. If they continue, he holds back just enough to give them a chance. In battle against a strong opponent, Valen is relentless and fierce. He'll aggressively rain blow after blow on the opponent without giving them a chance to recover if he can help it. His ferocity in battle increases as he gets angrier and the longer the battle draws out. Furthermore, he is constantly observing how his opponent fights, seeking any patterns or weaknesses he could exploit. Combined with a strong will and drive to win, this makes Valen a highly dangerous opponent who should not be taken lightly. Fighting Style Having been training in the art since he was young, Valen is a considerable swordsmen. Valen's personal fighting style focuses on a balance of both speed and power, hitting fast and hard. Valen can use both the Ittoryu and Nitoryu styles, though his first style, Nitoryu, is his strongest and most developed. As a user of both Ittoryu and Nitoryu, Valen can weild either one or two swords in battle. Which style Valen uses in battle depends on what he feels is more important during a fight, with Ittoryu he focuses more on power while with Nitoryu he utilizes speed, agility, and sheer ferocity to execute a barrage of slashes and attacks. Against a strong opponent, Valen falls back to his Nitoryu Style. Despite being primarily a swordsman, Valen is also skilled in hand to hand combat. This originates from his time training fighting bandits. As they were perfectly willing to fight dirty, Valen learned how to not rely on his swords in the event he was disarmed or otherwise unable to use them. His style when fighting this way is the same as when he fights with his swords, prefering speed and power when attacking. Despite being a skilled unarmed fighter, Valen really only fights this way when his opponent either lacks a weapon themselves, he himself has been disarmed, or when he feels they are out of their league and not worth drawing his swords. After the Battle of Shimotsuki, Valen developed a technique for harness his anger to externally manifest his "inner demons". This technique allows Valen to manifest a dark aura and channel his energy to boost the power of his attacks. The intensity of the aura is directly proportional to how angry Valen is. At stronger intensities, the aura can give Valen the appearance of having red eyes, however this is merely an illusion designed to intimidate foes. The technique was dubbed the Demon Sword Style and his usage and mastery of it is what earned him the epithat of "Demon Sword" before entering the Grand Line. Since gaining the powers of the Goro Goro no Mi, Valen has begun adapting his fighting style to incorporate it. Though at first this was limited to simply enhancing his attacks with electricity, due to a virtual lack of training in actually using the ability due to being captured shortly after consuming it. Valen has since expanded his arsenal to include shaping and creating powerful bursts of lightning. Despite gaining the powers of a Logia-type devil fruit, Valen prefers to fight primarily with his swords and hold back his devil fruit power so as to give his opponents a chance. However he has no problem using his full power if needed. Devil Fruit Usage Shortly after arriving at Loguetown, Valen found and consumed the Goro Goro no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to control, create, and even turn into electricity. Upon discovering the nature of the ability, Valen immediatly got to work figuring out how to utilize it. This allowed him to use the ability to rescue his crew and by the time they had arrived at Laguna Island in the Grand Line, Valen had mastered most of the basic functions of the devil fruit. The Goro Goro no Mi allows Valen to create and control the element of electricity. Because of this Valen has the ability to attack with lightning itself. Valen has utilized this in different ways. The first usage was to create powerful blasts of lightning to electrocute his opponents. Because the Goro Goro no Mi has a maximum power of 200,000,000 volts, this means he can either obliterate his opponents or severely burn them with temperatures up to 10,000°C (18,032°F). A sustained blast of at least 5 seconds can melt solid rock. Though he doesn't use his full power except as a finishing move or when the opponent is strong enough to warrant it. Valen can infuse his blades with electricity, endowing his swordsmanship with lightning to increase the power of his attacks. This has the added benefit of making it hard for other swordsmen to fight him, as contact with his blades will cause the electricity to jump to the opponent and shock them through their own weapon. Though at low-moderate power Valen can use this ability continuously, at full power he only uses this in very short bursts so that he doesn't end up melting his own swords. The first indirect usages of the devil fruit Valen discovered was the ability to detect and trace electrical fields. This ability allowes Valen an almost radar-like ability to constantly monitor his surroundings, giving him a wider range of spatial awareness and making it difficult to catch him by surprise. Valen has developed this ability to the point he can even discern individuals based on their electrical presence alone, though he has difficulty doing so if they are in a crowded area or if they are a long distance away such as on the other side of an island. Valen has trained himself to transform into electricity on reflex, allowing him to avoid taking damage from attacks. He can also use his elemental form to travel as lightning, allowing him to outmaneuver most foes at high speed. If a lightning storm is present or forming, Valen can turn into electricity and merge with the storm as a lightning bolt. After that he can fire himself back down to a different location, allowing him to travel long distances in a short amount of time or escape troublesome enemies. However he can't do this from underground or indoors without a direct means of reaching the outside. Combined with his electrical awareness, Valen has demonstrated great evasive ability in battle. History Born on Agust 3rd, Valen grew up on Shimotsuki Island in a small village near the mountains. From a young age he desired to become a swordsman and by the age of 8 had successfully enrolled in the village dojo. At age 11 he fought off a group of pirates attempting to kidnap Mia, a young girl and resident of the village with a reputation of being the best shot on the island. Having earned her gratitude, Mia stubbornly refused to leave his side. Eventually he relented and the two became good friends. When Valen was 16, Mia forced him to train her in the art of swordsmanship. Despite their best efforts, Valen couldn't teach her. Instead he suggested she learn how to use daggers if she had to use blades to fight. When Valen was 19, the village was attacked by a vicious pirate crew. Both Valen and Mia briefly participated in what would eventually be known as the Battle of Shimotsuki before being forced to take shelter in the nearby mountains. When the battle had ended and the two returned, Valen discovered his parents had been killed in the attack. Valen spent the next several days alone, brooding over what he should do now. After developing the Demon Sword technique, he decided he would form a pirate crew of his own and hunt down the ones responsible for the attack. Revealing this plan to Mia, Valen gained his first mate and the two set out to sea to find others to join their crew. Shortly after arriving at Loguetown, Valen purchased a copy of the Book of Devil Fruits and used it to identify a devil fruit the crew had found floating in the ocean. Determining the devil fruit to the the Logia-type Goro Goro no Mi, Valen consumed the fruit and gained it's power. However before he could properly train to use it, the Strike Pirates were ambushed and captured by the Marines. As they were being transfered to a ship heading to Impel Down, Valen used his newly gained power to break free and capture the prison ship, allowing him and the crew to escape over Reverse Mountain into the Grand Line. Bounty Poster Valen Strike Bounty Poster.png|Valen's first bounty poster Themes File:Laxus Theme Ost - Extended|Decided fate, furious Valen File:Jaaku no tsuchi oto|Worthy foe, Valen battles File:Fairy Tail - Haja no Senpuu|Heated Battle, strike at the speed of lightning! File:Fairy Tail Ost Vol.4 Century End's War|A demonstration of power File:222 Yuusei no Jin|Strike Sortie File:Sword Art Online Music Extended - Swordland|Something worth fighting for File:Sword Art Online Music Extended - Luminous Sword|Dance of the Demon Sword Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Strike Pirates Category:East Blue Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsman